


I‘m sorry (No I‘m not sorry)

by noona_in_too_deep



Series: Fanxy Child [1]
Category: Block B, DEAN (Korean Musician), FANXY CHILD (Band), Show Me the Money (Korea TV)
Genre: Eventual Fluff, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, Horny Dean, M/M, Morning Sex, Pancakes, SMTM - Freeform, Smut, gettin dirty in the studio, mention of past zicoxseolhyun, there's seriously a Horny Dean tag?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-25
Updated: 2017-08-29
Packaged: 2018-12-06 23:34:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11611287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noona_in_too_deep/pseuds/noona_in_too_deep
Summary: „Hyung, when you close your eyes there‘s not really a difference whether the hand or mouth on you belongs to a chick or a dude...“ Still, Zico couldn’t help thinking that this was probably a very bad idea.Although this kind of friends-to-friendswithbenefits-story is old, it’s new for Zico and Dean.PS: I added another chapter, I was too sad with the ending of the first one :)





	1. I‘m sorry (No I‘m not sorry)

**Author's Note:**

> Why do I feel so apologetic for writing this smut? Sorry, I guess? Blame it on [SMTM6](https://twitter.com/deansintro/status/904283005149052928), the way Dean sings "I'll fuck you if you let me" [here](https://youtu.be/SkNB5AsgZOc) and Zico's Television Documentary.

 

„God, Jiho, can you be any slower?“ Hyuk sighed out annoyed, blowing out his cheeks with a pout. As Jiho seemed to ignore him, he continued teasingly: „Do I have to make another [slow guy](https://www.instagram.com/p/BRog2xUlrzN/) Insta post again? And you defending yourself again that Cubase is so hard to work with on a Mac? Boo-hoo, poor Zico!“ and as the other continued paying him no mind, only staring straight ahead at the bars on the computer screen: „Yo, bro! Fucking finally finish this beat and let‘s go out. I really wanna go to Cakeshop and take a nice little girl home tonight, ever since we started shooting for SMTM I haven‘t been able to have myself some fun, which feels like fucking _ages_!“

 

„Dude, shut the fuck up or we‘ll never finish.“ Jiho commented the younger‘s ramble dryly before resuming his pose in front of the studio’s screen with his lower lip hanging slightly down as a testimony to his concentration.

 

An hour later of swiveling in his office chair behind the immersed Zico, Dean went to get a couple of beers - buying Cass on purpose to tease Zico about his commercials, even though this was probably the worst beer on the market.

 

Another hour and two of those cringe-worthy cans of beer later it was slowly, but steadily getting too late to go to Cakeshop, twilight already creeping up behind the window blinds, so he whined some more, but Jiho remained an immoveable pile of stones in front of the computer.

 

Hyuk tried to catch Jiho‘s attention by drabbing an arm around his shoulder and waving his mobile in front of his eyes: „Hyung, you‘re no fun to be around tonight, so I‘ll call up Hyejin - you know the one with the piercing _down there_ \- and ask her to come over. You don‘t mind if we disappear in the bathroom while you finish things here, right?“

 

„Yeah, do whatever.“ was all he got as a reaction. Hyejin‘s reaction was even worse, because she didn‘t pick up at all. He sighed exaggeratedly and scrolled through his phone who else to call, bored as he was, his mind was somehow set firmly on getting some action tonight. He tried two more numbers, but the first went straight to the mailbox and the second - Minji, the one with the adorable mole in the valley between her soft breasts - was unfortunately in Jeju right now.

 

Even more annoyed than before, he circled Zico‘s shoulders with both arms and whined into his ear: „Jiiiiiiii, I‘m outta luck tonight, _you_ call a girl - and ask her to bring a friend! What was the name of that gorgeous one from last time, Jihye or Jihyun?“

 

„Bro, seriously, leave me alone or we won‘t have a beat for the SMTM recording on Monday. And tomorrow we have to be at the shoot at 12... so in, like... seven hours! Keep your hormones in check and let‘s work.“ Jiho snapped. Hyuk resigned himself to flop down on the couch and continue scrolling through his phone, his sexually frustrated state not really improving with any of the pictures he was scrolling through - nor with the beat Zico was brewing, which kind of sounded sexy, a bit like their collaboration „Pour up“.

 

Absentmindedly Dean started humming some sultry _whooooo-aaaaah‘_ s and _uuuh-oooooooh_ ‘s over the beat or mumbling the lyrics of „Love“ that came to his mind „I‘ll fuck you if you let me, baby“ in a dozen different ways. He sighed for the n-th time tonight, because clearly he would need to take care of that problem by himself - he even entertained the thought of sneaking out to rub one out in the bathroom quickly, as the rapper was glued to the screen anyway.

 

He had been so lost in thought he startled when his hyung (even if he was his hyung only by a meager two months) plopped down on the sofa next to him, grabbing another beer and supplying: „Man, your voice is just the best thing out there. That voice and that handsome face just make all those panties drop.“ He laughed as he playfully pinched Hyuk‘s chin with thumb and index finger, the compliment shining with sincerity and without a trace of jealousy in his eyes.

 

Jiho knew that in the past year his friend was _very_ much enjoying how easy the fame made it to get laid - OK, maybe that was something he was slightly jealous of, because debuting as an idol six years ago, he had always had to be more considerate of his public image - but sometimes Dean‘s sudden and super urgent skirt-chasing-rushes like tonight reminded him of a bitch in heat, all restless and wound up. He chuckled into his beer at how his friend had managed to drag his mind down to the gutter, too.

 

Dean had that dragging-down-to-the-gutter ability especially when working on lyrics, the elder mused. When they worked on „Pour Up“, he had come up with probably the sleaziest rap yet all thanks Hyuk‘s encouragement during some very [alcohol-drenched brainstorming sessions](https://ibb.co/d23Rpk) \- but it had taken him countless takes to get the „When you hold my mic“ out without erupting into a giggle fit like a teenage girl when they recorded.

 

Lost in thought, Jiho automatically patted his dongsaeng‘s back when he sprawled across his lap and curled his head into the elder’s waist, fitting into the soft and giving spot just between his hip bone and the beginning of his ribcage. „Bro, why am I spending my time with you here and not in bed with some hot chick? You know, it seems like we‘re joined at the hip like an old couple, I didn‘t sign up for that when I signed up for SMTM.“ he mumbled into Jiho‘s Supreme shirt.

 

Zico‘s skin tingled when Hyuk shut up and the patch of moist warmness his breath left on the fabric cooled down. He couldn’t see straight anymore after hours in front of Cubase and was fucking tired, so he just leaned back under the comfortable weight and heat of his body, too lazy to move when he felt the other fist his hand into his shirt and curl tighter around his body.

 

Resting an arm across his back and taking another sip of beer, he thought about taking a nap on the couch like he had done countless times. He grunted as he draped his chest heavily over the lithe body to put the can down on the table and sensed Hyuk stir momentarily and then settle even closer and more comfortable, wriggling his hand between the sofa and his back, stroking small, slow circles over the small of his back.

 

It was not like this was unusual, they did touch (sometimes even captured by a camera like the time Zico [grabbed Dean‘s hand](https://ibb.co/gpwnuk) when Ignito started to rap in the 1:1 battle a few weeks ago), but something was slightly off here, yet the elder couldn‘t quite wrap his worn-out brain around it, so he just let his head drop back to the cushions and closed his eyes.

 

He was drifting away, but was brought back to reality, because there was definitely a line crossed here: his friend and co-producer effectively pushed his hips against him and dove his head under his t-shirt, lips grazing the skin of his flank.

 

„H-hold up, hold up. What are you doing?“ the elder mumbled taken aback while sitting up. Hyuk re-appeared from under his shirt and blinked up at him, a flicker of hesitation crossing his face, before sitting up halfway and draping his arms around Zico‘s neck, burying his face and murmuring pouting against his neck: „It‘s your fault, hyung. I really need to get some tonight, but you insisted on staying here, the two of us alone. So I‘m making use of what I got here, don‘t complain, you brought this onto yourself.“

 

Jiho wriggled in the embrace and tried to push his dongsaeng off, but actually only half-heartedly. Why? He had no idea himself. Probably because he was tired and lazy. Maybe because it didn‘t feel too bad having a solid, warm body wrapped around you. Still, he spoke up, but his voice was the low and raspy tone reserved for moments of affection: „Hyuk-ah, I think this is a really bad idea...“

 

„Why? Cause I‘m a guy? Hyung, when you close your eyes there‘s not really a difference whether the hand or mouth on you belongs to a chick or a dude...“ Zico‘s eyes went wide with surprise upon hearing that and when the younger briefly detached himself to straddle his lap, but Zico‘s hands settled on his waist on auto-pilot while asking: „W-what?“

 

Dean understood the look of bewilderment on Zico‘s face, because although they had spent hours and hours talking about intimate things, it had always only involved girls. Never to anyone in Korea he had mentioned the guy he hooked up every time he went to LA and who drove him crazy to the point of even just thinking about him made his stomach flood with desire.

 

Zico incorporated himself slightly and continued: „Well, yeah... no. It‘s a bad idea ‘cause we‘re friends.“ „Yeah, we‘re friends. And friends lend a helping hand to each other, that‘s the beauty of it.“ the singer answered with a sly smirk around his mouth, making Zico chuckle: „Shit, you and your sleazy, ambiguous lines.“

 

Hyuk had rested his head on his hyung‘s shoulder again, he was not bold enough to look him straight in the eye, but he also snickered along while tracing patterns down his shoulder blades with one hand, the other wrapped around his neck to keep him close.

 

The thing was, it didn‘t feel bad at all. Jiho enjoyed the way this body pressed against him, the hands gliding over his shirt and the soft lips that started placing kisses up his neck and behind his ear. It didn‘t _feel_ like a bad idea, it was just his brain that was difficult to hush. _Fuck it_ , he thought and gripped the other‘s waist tighter.

 

Encouraged, Hyuk continued the trail of small kisses along the elder‘s jaw until he claimed his lips without giving him time to think twice. Boy, those thick lips! They felt every bit as supple and delicious as they looked, so he couldn‘t help but suck at the lower lip that had caught his eye so many times. He only let is go when he felt Zico‘s tongue sweep out and he pressed himself tighter to his body when their tongues brushed against each other.

 

Zico was an amazing kisser, his lips so soft and lush, his tongue slow and exploring at first, then conveying more urgency as he deepened the kiss, and his hot mouth still tasting slightly of beer. And Dean was a sucker for kissing. So just the deep kiss mingled with the rush that came from actually doing this little naughty thing with _Jiho_ in his _studio_ was enough for him to notice starting getting hard, so he pushed his hips down.

 

The friction felt so good that the rapper gasped when Hyuk started to grind his hips down, prompting him to grab his waist again and bring him down harder. He broke the kiss to attack the other‘s neck with open-mouthed kisses.

 

Then Jiho remembered something. Something of significance. Hyuk‘s [new tattoo](https://twitter.com/deantrble/status/811544522769498112). He had showed it to Zico and Crush one night in winter just days after he got it, took his shirt off and left Zico in awe, ghosting his fingertips over the beautiful plum tree in bloom, which was inked in brush-style ranking from above his nipple all the way up to his ear. He had wanted to touch the pattern so badly. Now he finally would.

 

He placed a kiss on the last blossom below the other’s jawbone and could have sworn he smelled the sweet aroma of it. Then he darted his tongue out and followed the branch until it ended just behind his ear, earning a shiver from the man of top of him. Jiho had no time left to waste, now he was seriously turned on, so he made a grab for the seam of the singer‘s shirt and pulled it over his head, immediately assaulting the gorgeous brush strokes with tracing fingers, sucking lips and softly grazing teeth. It was beautiful. And so was Hyuk, as he looked at him with heavy-lidded eyes and soft mouth hanging open.

 

The younger felt blissed how Zico thoroughly worshipped his tattoo. But then he also wanted to get his hands on him, take off that t-shirt and take his time to venerate each single one on him - he had a thing especially for the one with the bees and jumbled numbers of Block B‘s first music show win on his flank, because it was just too cute and adorable. Getting rid of his shirt and pushing him to lie down, Dean latched his mouth onto the first little bee right away, sucking a hickey on top of it.

 

He felt the rapper flinch for a millisecond when he dragged his still jeans-clad erection across his thigh - which incited him to smooth a palm over the other‘s groin, meeting a half-hard buldge and him bucking into his hand instead of flinching away. His lips curled into a smile while his tongue traced the Roman numbers of his birthday inked into his other flank before trailing his wet kisses lower until reaching the seam of his sweatpants.

 

Sensing the other‘s eyes on him, Hyuk looked up and was met with an intense stare that made his actions falter and his fingers go clammy. They knew each other long enough for the younger to know that it was unintentional when Jiho was deeply concentrated on something, the impassive look on his face and the piercing stare made the object of his concentration flustered and uncomfortable - in this case him, as he was about to suck his cock.

 

Zico kept his scintillating eyes trained on him as he said: „What are you waiting for? You got me curious there now to see for myself whether it really makes no difference whether it‘s a boy or a girl.“ Dean gulped audibly, so nervous suddenly that Zico, who suddenly appeared very secure that what he wanted was exactly this, had to help him get rid of his pants and boxers.

 

While the other watched Hyuk settle between his legs and run his hands up and down the inside of this thighs, he caught himself thinking how pretty he was, those delicate features of his face, the cute eyes, the so-perfect-it-hurts nose and - his favorite - his soft, small mouth that was prettiest when he laughed his characteristic half-choking laugh.

 

Then his fingers (equally pretty and delicate, Zico‘s mind provided) slipped further up and brushed across his dick, causing him to gasp when they wrapped around it and stroked it to full hardness with just a few flicks of the wrist.

 

_Fuck_ , he thought, he got too lost on thinking how pretty Dean was and that was not the point - more than that, that was dangerous terrain potentially outside the friendship-zone. He closed his eyes, determined to only feel and not to think about the owner of those deft fingers.

 

He was not prepared for the sensation when the fingers were joined by soft lips and a velvety tongue licking over his head, his hips jerked upward involuntarily. He heard a low chuckle from Hyuk. The younger eagerly took in more of his length, savoring the musky, slightly salty and tangy taste and the twitch the elder‘s cock gave when he sunk down almost all the way.

 

Looking up at his hyung, Dean hummed around his cock and bobbed his head faster, because he already looked so deliciously debauched, eyes screwed shut, brows knitted together in pleasure, lips even puffier and redder than usual and jaw hanging slack. He wasn‘t expecting it to enjoy this view so much, making his erection throb against his jeans uncomfortably.

 

The singer reached a hand forward and pinched the nipple below the „God Save Paulus“ ink hard, being gifted with the first deep moan from Zico and him arching his back. It would be so easy to make him cum, all sensitive and wound up, but a different plan took form in his head.

 

„Hyung, how is it? Any different ‘cause I‘m a dude?“ he asked with a grin as he let the other‘s cock go. Zico looked down at him with a mix of disillusion and need: „Why‘d you stop?“ Oh, how he loved teasing his hyung, he was just too adorable! He snickered: „Bro, you‘re confusing me with one of your bitches who‘s just content to suck you off and then go home, but I can guarantee you that you won’t be the only one who gets to cum tonite.”

 

Wriggling out of his jeans and underwear, he laughed when he saw the look on Jiho‘s face while he stared at his cock, the thoughts behind his brow were like an open book: he was intrigued and curious, yet shy and insecure, but at the same time he was horny as hell, because Hyuk left him hanging.

 

Both of them naked now, they were kneeling on the sofa as Zico licked his lips and reached forward, letting his fingers follow the swirl of brush strokes on Dean‘s chest once more before gliding his hand southward and wrapping it around the younger‘s dick lightly. He tugged experimentally - the flesh was so hot, like touching a forehead with fever, and it was strangely soft and firm at the same time. He broke into a grin as he muttered as if to himself: „Man, that feels so weird when it‘s not your own.“

 

The sensation of Jiho‘s large and warm hand wrapped around his erection was heavenly, but his rather unintelligent expression when he voiced this realization was what was really priceless, so Hyuk broke out in laughter. „Hyung, how can you be so fucking cute?“ he asked between making the endearing choking sound as he laughed uninhibited and contagiously, but the elder only huffed and felt his cheeks blush in embarrassment, so he mumbled: „Shut the fuck up, Mr. Gay Expert. And why the hell did you never tell me that you swing both ways?“

 

Hyuk ignored his question and only chuckled: „You can thank me later.“ The _what?_ was caught in the elder‘s throat and came out as a moan when the younger swiftly bent at the waist to suck his cock into his mouth once more, leaving it shiny with saliva. Before he could even blink, he watched as the singer spat into his own hand and then wrapped his hand around both of their erections, lining them up and pressing them together with just the right amount of pressure while working his hand up and down, the movement smooth from the moisture.

 

„Oh fuck!“ Zico gritted between his teeth, because this felt so new and amazing, absolutely electrifying. His own cock twitched when he felt Dean‘s pulse so hotly against his own length, the friction delicious and the visual of both their dicks so hard, pink tips peeking out between the younger‘s hand which sled up and down at an increasing pace.

 

„Pretty hot, right?“ Hyuk supplied, already breathing heavy, because, _damn_ , that _was_ pretty hot. „Hm-hm.“ Jiho affirmed and looked up, meeting the other‘s hooded eyes, fogged with lust and he circled his neck to draw him into an exigent kiss, wet and sloppy, filled with want. His other hand trailed down the slender back and spreading his long fingers wide, he grabbed his butt cheek and squeezed it hard.

 

Dean sighed into the other‘s mouth and reciprocated the action, fully enjoying how supple his hyung‘s bum curved out, all the muscles from the hours of dancing twitching under his touch when he dug his fingers into the flesh.

 

Then he let out a moan when Jiho copied his actions from earlier, quickly bending down to catch his dick between those absolutely sinful lips (he didn‘t want to sound like a creep in his own mind, but to himself had to admit that he _did_ have some unchaste thoughts about those freakin‘ lips before) before spitting into his hand and covering both their cocks even better than before, because his hand was larger.

 

Jiho couldn‘t quite believe he just did that, he just took a guy‘s - _fucking Dean‘s_ \- dick in his mouth. It didn‘t last more than two seconds and surprisingly it didn‘t want to make him throw up, on the contrary, actually it turned him on a lot, because it had felt so warm and smooth between his lips, the taste so unique, so _human_ , on his tongue. Plus, the high moan his action pulled from his dongsaeng‘s lips sounded so pretty, it shot straight to his dick.

 

He was absolutely positive that he would cum soon if he increased the speed of his hand further and if Hyuk kept on brushing his fingers through his hair while kissing him with abandon, the familiar warm feeling spreading in his groin already, but the younger surprised him once more tonight. He detached his lips from the other‘s mouth just to press kisses along his neck and shoulder and casually ask in between kisses:

 

„Hyung... that thing you got from Jaebeom... when you moved into the studio... you still have it?“ „W-What?“ „That Durex bottle... you didn‘t throw it out, did you?“ „No, I still have...“ and he was cut short by Dean: „Then get it, please.“ All kinds of sexy images flashed through his mind, most of them too outrageous to be spoken out aloud, so Jiho just jumbled through the contents of the bottom drawer of his desk in silence and produced the bottle of lube.

 

With questioning eyes and a pretty pink flush on his cheeks, he handed it to Hyuk, who suddenly seemed just as flustered as himself, eyes darting from the bottle to his eyes to his dick and back, rubbing the back of his neck with his hand he sputtered: „So, well, how to say this? Hyung, remember how you bragged when Seolhyun let you fuck her in the ass and you rambled about it forever?“ Zico couldn‘t believe his ears, was his friend really going to suggest what he was thinking he was going to suggest? _No way!_ so he just nodded with wide open, cautious eyes. „So, ahem, well...“ he cleared his throat: „Oh hell! What I want to say is: I‘ll let you fuck me if you want.“

 

A flash of Dean crooning „[I’ll fuck you if you let me baby](https://youtu.be/SkNB5AsgZOc?t=2m14s)“ flashed through Jiho‘s mind while he was trying to process (which was not helpful at all) and he felt like listening to someone else when he heard the words tumble out of his mouth: „Fuck. Shit. Yeah. You sure?“

 

„Yeah. But you know we gotta, like, _prepare_ first, right? Um, if you don‘t want to do it I can...“ the younger was cut off and swallowed hard when he saw the look of dark desire gleaming in Zico‘s eyes: „Yes. No, no, I mean, I can do it.“

 

Settling as comfortable as possible on the small couch, Hyuk draped his leg over Jiho‘s hip as they lay down facing each other, seeking out the other‘s plumb lips to suck and nibble at them while he felt a slicked up finger dive between his cheeks, exploring the folds and wrinkles around his entrance and looking for the right angle.

 

The younger sharply inhaled at the sensation of the long, slender finger pushing into him with a bit more force than necessary, leaving a burn around his hole. „Sorry, this OK?“ he heard the other ask and he felt something in his chest constrict and radiate warmth when he opened his eyes and saw the pure, sincere look of concern and affection on his handsome features, just a few centimeters from him. _Beautiful,_ it flashed through his mind.

 

„Hm-hmm, you just gotta be a _bit_ more careful than when sticking your fingers into a pussy.“ he said and grinned as he watched an easy smile spread across the other‘s lips, spurring him to connect their mouths in a kiss once more.

 

After that, Zico got it right and made Dean gasp in pleasure, not pain, when he added a second finger, slowly pushing in further, pulling out a bit, _on repeat_. If it was any indication to how freaking good his fingers felt inside him, Hyuk claimed his mouth in a hungry, sloppy kiss, bumping their teeth from the urgency while pressing his body hotly against him, Zico thought he must be doing pretty well.

 

By now, any awkwardness or inhibitions there might have been had been dissolved by thirsty craving and burning longing. The rapper broke their kiss by catching the other‘s jaw with a firm hand, bringing a bit of space between them in order to see the rapt expression on his face. Then he swiped his index and middle finger over his kiss-swollen lips before pushing them in at the same time as he added a third finger.

 

Under his breath, Jiho muttered „Oh fuck.“ because the image was hot: the younger‘s eyes flickered half open for a second, dark gaze burning on him, then he screwed his eyes shut and furrowed his brows while keening high and needy and so fucking gorgeously around the two fingers stuffed into his pretty mouth.

 

It was hard to take his eyes off his pretty features, flushed in arousal, so Jiho was glad that Hyuk went ahead and rolled the condom over his straining dick, because he was able to watch his concentrated look and the typical gesture of darting out his pink tongue before curling his lower lip in and biting down on the seam of his lip. He snapped out of his reverie when the younger tossed the lube at him, applying a generous amount on his cock.

 

Dean settled on his knees and elbows on the couch, shooting a glance back at Zico, restless anticipation spreading hotly in his stomach at how smoldering his gaze looked, how sexy his tongue sticking out in focus. He sensed the blunt tip of the other‘s erection against his entrance, touching probingly. Then the pressure increased, increased, increased until he sensed his body giving way, the girth pushing inside him causing the most encompassing and blissful feeling of a burning stretch, a hot intrusion, a rush of pleasure, a completing fulfillment. He gasped roughly as Zico bottomed out, feeling a thousand pinpricks tingling on his skin when he pushed flush against him.

 

Jiho gritted „Shit!“ through his teeth when the younger‘s body yielded to the pressure of his cock. He felt so hot and tight around his member that he almost felt dizzy from the all the blood rushing from his head into his groin when he was completely buried. Chasing the spine-curling feeling, he pulled his hips back just to push forward again, the tightness overwhelming.

 

But he froze when he sensed Hyuk flinch and hiss: „Shh-s-slow. Don‘t be a dick, gimme a minute, gotta do it slow.“ „Sorry, sorry.“ he mumbled and leaned forward to place a kiss on the younger‘s neck. Carefully, he started to rock his hips ever so slightly, just moving millimeters at first, until he sensed the slide getting easier.

 

He hadn‘t noticed that he had closed his eyes, so now when he opened his eyes he was greeted by the incredibly hot panorama of Hyuk‘s svelte back, the narrow hips and his small, toned ass that swallowed his cock so beautifully every time he pushed back in. He ran his hands up and down his hips and butt cheeks with relish.

 

Hyuk started to push his hips back to meet Jiho‘s thrusts, encouraging him to pick up speed as he now pulled out almost completely before filling him up again. It felt so amazing, the glorious pressure and drag along his walls, the way the other‘s hips snapped harder against his own, starting to sound lewd and wet as skin collided with skin and the elder‘s balls slapped against him.

 

A whine escaped Hyuk‘s mouth and to Zico it sounded more divine than any of the sung moans he ever heard from Dean. The broken, lust-laced „ _nnngh-uuuuuh_ “ etched itself into his brain and he was absolutely positive that this memory would haunt him every time he heard him sing from now on. And more. He wanted to force more beautiful sounds from this man, he wanted to hear him swear and scream.

 

He started with draping his upper body across the other‘s back to suck little red splotches down his neck and shoulders, reaching around to roll his nipple between thumb and index finger and was rewarded with a moaned „ _mmmmmh_ “ when he pinched harder.

 

Then the singer felt a large hand between his shoulder blades, gently pushing him down until his face rested on the fabric of the couch. When he noted Jiho spreading his legs wider, he followed suit and gasped immediately, because this changed angle had Jiho‘s length drag along his prostate.

 

Feeling a shudder run through the other, Zico stopped his thrusts in favor of just staying buried as deep as possible, grinding his hips in hard, tiny circles, cherishing how Hyuk‘s soft lips pursed in a breathy „ _oh_ “. Then he pulled out all the way just to slam back into the younger‘s heat with an impact that moved his body up on the sofa a few centimeters, making him open his mouth wide in a silent scream.

 

He set a fast, hard pace that had him grumble low in his chest from stimulation and the gratification of hearing the man pinned beneath him with his strong thrusts exhale: „Oh shit, that‘s _it_.“ He sounded completely wrecked already, voice so hoarse and raspy that Zico had to close his eyes to savor it as warmth started spreading in his belly, the familiar feeling of his release approaching.

 

Dean felt so fucking much right now. The sensation of Zico drilling his dick into him was overpowering. He felt the rush of adrenaline and whatever other shit that is released in your blood during sex pulse through him, making him getting closer to the edge with each choked „ _ah_ “ that was spilling from his lips every time the other buried himself to the hilt.

 

He sought to intensify the feeling by wrapping his hand around his cock, jerking off in synch with the fast-paced rhythm his hyung set. Jiho noticed and replaced his hand with his own and the way Hyuk practically mewed like a kitten while arching his back so prettily prompted him to whisper „Oh shit. Bet you‘re so hot when you cum.“

 

Those words shot straight to his dick and the younger moaned high and whining again while he sensed himself balancing on the edge. All it took was a few more deep thrusts and he was hit by his high like by a freight train, the force of it crushing him under its wheels as he squeezed his eyes shut, seeing a flash of bright light behind his closed lids that ran through his whole body, making him quiver just as his cock released hot sprouts of white.

 

Jiho was awed how intensely and prettily his friend came, the ragged scream ending in a sob winding it‘s way into his eardrum (also to be filed away in his memory for later) and his own cock being clenched hard when his walls contracted around his girth. He shallowly moved his hips while sensing the other‘s body shaking in another shudder and watching him bury his forehead on his wrist, muttering „ _oh fuck. fuck_.“ into the sofa while his breath shivered.

 

Returning his focus back to the coiling feeling in his gut, Zico resumed his thrusts to chase his own release, setting a fast and relentless pace that had Dean gasp each time he drilled into his sensitive hole. Just when the younger thought he was about to go crazy from overstimulation, his gasps already turned into whines, Zico grumbled low in the depths of his chest as he felt his balls tighten and the sensation of heat rush through his groin like molten lava, shooting his load hotly into the condom. He threw his head back and groaned as he pushed his hips forward lazily a few more times to ride his orgasm out.

 

Completely spent, it was as if the lava had molten his spine, too, and he slumped forward, resting his sweaty brow on Hyuk‘s back for a moment while trying to catch his breath. The younger felt no different, seemingly boneless as his trembling legs gave way and both of them sled down until lying on top of each other, breathing heavily.

 

When Jiho noted himself growing soft and threatening to slip out, he pulled out and incorporated himself with a groan, standing on shaky legs as he got rid of the condom and picked up a pack of tissues. They cleaned up in silence, just broken when the rapper provided: „Gross. I‘ll get a sponge.“ as they tried to clean Hyuk‘s cum from the couch. When he came back from the bathroom with the sponge, the younger was putting his clothes back on, so he followed suit while the other attacked the spots with the sponge.

 

Hyuk felt Jiho‘s eyes on him while he dried the fabric with a few more tissues. He had settled back in his office chair, watching him with post-orgasmic drowsiness, trying to find something to say in his head, but continuing the silence as his brain seemed to have turned to mush. He grunted when the singer plopped down in the chair next to him, in his usual spot.

 

Swiveling around to turn the screen with their track for SMTM back on, he caught how Hyuk rested his head against the chair and closed his eyes. The younger was the first to speak: „Wow. I‘m dead. I have to go to sleep now...“ and after a moment he added in a lower, more private, almost vulnerable tone: „Hyung? Things are not gonna get awkward between us now, right?“

 

Zico gulped, but turned around to look at his friend with a smile: „Don‘t worry, bro. Can‘t you see we‘re already back to normal with me working and you being an annoying little brat interrupting me?“ and he laughed, but it sounded a bit forced. An emotion he couldn’t quite read flickered over the other‘s face before he got up and placed a hand on Jiho‘s shoulder while responding: „Good. I‘d hate that. Really. So I‘m heading home now to catch some sleep. You‘re most welcome to join me if you like cuddles after sex.“ and he winked playfully, but his eyes were not smiling.

 

„Appreciate the offer, but someone has to finish this, so no, thanks, I‘ll stay.“ „OK, no problem, hyung. See you tomorrow at the shoot then.“ „All right, see you. Sleep well, bro.“

 

After he heard the door close behind Hyuk, Jiho stared at the screen for a long time without seeing. Why he said _no_ to the offer? Not because he didn‘t want to, but because among all the hyungs and even the dongsaengs he hung out with, apparently he was the only one who really sucked at this casual, no-strings-attached sex thing. He heard Hyuk‘s throaty moans from earlier as if they were samples in the sound library of his brain. Fuck, he‘d have to find the mute button for this one...

 

 


	2. Change the World While You Sleep

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> While watching SMTM6 progress my CoDean feelings were soaring and I was too sad about the ending of my story, so I added another chapter. The title is from Millic feat. Fanxy Child ["Paradise"](https://youtu.be/_fex-Fz3t2g) .
> 
> Now I'm finally taking out the spoiler alert, cause by now everyone knows how SMTM6 ended :) And please also love the new ["CoDean"](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12668250/chapters/28876722) I wrote.

 

It had been easier than Jiho had thought. He buried the memories of soft touches, hungry kisses and pleasure-drenched moans deep, as deep as possible in the bottom drawer of his heart, piling work, stress, fatigue and distraction on top to weight the feeling down.

 

He wasn‘t sure about how much of an effort Hyuk made (he himself sure did have to make an effort when they saw each other at the shoot the next day), but somehow in between the other producers and contestants, the PD assistants and the cameras, the stop-and-go schedule of shooting they naturally fell back to the way they were before that night - it was not awkward when Hyuk rested a hand on his shoulder or when they were holed up just the two of them in the studio.

 

It was so easy it was almost suspicious. OK, to be fair: Zico did have to use a ton of willpower to keep the lid on his memories shut tightly when they worked on [어디 ](https://youtu.be/MQJMCgijbbI)and Dean was [moaning](https://youtu.be/MQJMCgijbbI) his intro so alluringly or while he watched the girl dancer who was lying in bed with him during his stage entrance try to flirt with Hyuk during rehearsals - but apart from that, whenever they were spending time together he was fine, really.

 

If anything, their bond had gotten a closer, deeper and more tender quality (although Jiho thought it was probably still too early to crack the joke „I just know you inside out“), so the smothering hot summer weeks progressed, they produced some kick-ass songs for the SMTM and team CoDean shrunk from 5 rappers down to just Hangzoo in the final. It was so breezy it was really almost suspicious.

 

They never brought up the topic, but also Hyuk was relieved beyond belief that things did not turn awkward between them, he would really have hated to damage their friendship with his admittingly a bit impudent advance. So he comfortably enjoyed every minute he spend with his hyung, watching patiently how his weird orange hair color faded to peach, turning into a washed-out blonde with dark roots before switching to a dark chocolate brown.

 

Hyuk just stepped out of the shower after a short [gig for Cadillac](https://twitter.com/deansintro/status/900914204349050882) (fuck, how he hated the stiffness of those corporate bookings, but the money was too easily earned to be refused) when his phone rang: „Yo, bro! Did you finish your gig already? I just finished my [appearance at Bottega Veneta](https://ibb.co/j5hVNQ) and I‘m heading to the studio. Let‘s meet up!“ Jiho rapid-fired at him.

 

„Hyung! Yeah, I just got home and ordered jjajangmyeon. Why don‘t you just come over, did you already eat?“ „No, I‘m starving. Sounds like a plan, I‘ll be there in 20.“ Zico said before hanging up. His grumbling stomach agreed that eating something before hitting the studio was a sane decision. Lately, he skipped too many meals and slept even worse than normally, so he felt his body starting to rebel against the mistreatment.

 

He pondered that while most of his friends complimented him of having a slim face presently (Park Kyung even acknowledging that he looked damn hot in those slim white pants during the stage with Dean and Killagramz some weeks ago), Hyuk had actually regarded him with a worried look and told him to care for his health more.

 

Prior to that, Jiho had thrown a fit in the studio, because he was so on edge lately and some dickhead-netizens had brought up the [rumor](https://www.allkpop.com/article/2017/08/zico-shuts-down-rumors-saying-he-and-seolhyun-are-dating-again) that him and Seolhyun were dating again - and the comment sections on Naver went berserk.

 

But what really pissed him off was random asswipes sending him private messages, sticking their filthy noses into things that were none of their fucking business, so he snapped, hurling his mobile onto the studio couch and spitting a string of curses that left Dean speechless for a short moment before he stepped into the path of the tornado that was Zico when he was fuming.

 

Hyuk caught him in a hug and didn‘t budge when Jiho tried to struggle free. Instead, he soothingly cooed, called them names: „Those jerks. Complete assholes. What a bunch of motherfuckers.” He softly and reassuringly patted his friend‘s back when he felt him relaxing into the embrace and lean his chin on his shoulder. They stayed like this for a little eternity, hugging each other tightly, savoring the grounding contact, so homey and comforting. With someone else it might have felt weird, but this was them, this was good.

 

Driving through Seoul‘s dark streets, Zico remembered the warm embrace with a tiny smile and a feeling of affection for his dongsaeng radiating in his chest. But while he parked the car, the uneasy thought of how hell would break loose if their lewd actions that one night came to light meandered through his mind - not for the first time he imagined with horror that in a rigid society like theirs this would probably be the end of their careers.

 

As he dragged his feet over the concrete he felt like the mindless smalltalk with all the people at the shop opening and all the flashlights had drained his energy completely, he felt tired to the bone and was just longing for the diffuse concept of _coming home_ , home in the sense of saying „Honey, I‘m home.“, home to get a hug.

 

With this in mind he swept Dean into a tight embrace once he opened the door for him, kicking the door closed behind him. Surprised - but the good kind of surprise - Dean hugged him back and waited, enjoyed the coziness, waited some more, but as Jiho made no move to break the contact after a solid minute, he asked: „Everything OK, bro?“ „Yeah, just needed a hug. Recharge my batteries. Thanks.“ „Anytime, hyung... come on, let‘s eat, the jjajangmyeon is getting cold. Cute [outfit](https://ibb.co/exrobk), by the way.“ the younger responded.

 

After the first slurping bite Zico seemed more animated and prompted: „Let‘s head to the studio after eating, we really need to make a killer track for Hangzoo hyung for the finals. And you‘ll be out of the picture for - like - 36 hours going to this [music festival](http://www.jejumusicfestival.com/kor/) in Jeju tomorrow, so we better get some work done.“ Hyuk grinned, wiping a drop of the thick, black sauce off his lips: „Man, you never stop, do you? When do you even sleep at all? It‘s really a mystery for me how you survive on such little sleep.“

 

The rapper huffed with a bitter laugh: „I‘m wondering lately, too. Hyuk-ah, I‘m _really_ tired. And when I have time to sleep, my sleep is shitty.“ and the singer noticed the more-weary-than-usual look in his eyes, dark circles well hidden under the make-up his stylist must have put on for the shop opening, replying: „Hyung, you really need to take better care of yourself. Don‘t make me start worrying. Maybe try meditation or breathing exercise before going to bed?“ In answer, Jiho just yawned.

 

They finished the meal in silence, half-heartedly watching an episode of South Park. Hyuk had sunk into the sofa cushions too comfortably to get up right after, but when the episode was over he started to collect the empty dishes and he noticed that Jiho had slumped back and fallen asleep, mouth hanging open inelegantly, but somehow cutely. He decided that it was more important to let his friend have some shut-eye than hurrying to the studio, so he quietly cleaned up and finished packing for Jeju.

 

Afterwards, he found Jiho stretched out on the couch, soundly sleeping, so he carefully covered him with a blanket and tiptoed over to the bedroom, because he was beat, too. Ever since his hyung had called earlier, he didn‘t really feel like leaving home and spending another entire night in the studio, so he was actually glad he could snuggle cozily under the covers of his bed and drift off to dreamland.

 

Hyuk stirred in his sleep, turning around, lying half on his side, half on his stomach, kicking the upper leg out until it hit something. Something what? There shouldn‘t be anything to hit in his king size bed... he blinked reluctantly and made out Jiho‘s face lying next to him, looking at him, so he mumbled sleepily: „Hmmmm, s‘rry. Whatcha doin?“ He saw a sliver of white teeth as the elder grinned: „My ideas change the world while you sleep.“ Dean chuckled at this line from [Paradise](https://youtu.be/_fex-Fz3t2g). Yawning, he groaned: „Sleeeeeeep. Shut up and sleep.“ at which he shuffled forward and wrapped an arm and a leg around the other, fitting Jiho‘s head under his chin.

 

It was probably because Dean was only 25% awake that he didn‘t even question his right to snuggle with anything soft he found in his bed, so Zico found himself wrapped completely by his friend‘s sleep-warm and -heavy body. Not that he was complaining: he had woken up drooling on his dongsaeng‘s sofa, alone in the living room, and groggily had wandered around until he found the younger‘s form in his bed, crawling in next to him and watching him breathe softly while trying to deliberate whether a.) to wake him up to go to the studio; b.) sleep some more; or c.) keep staring at him like a creep.

 

He nuzzled closer and felt his breathing and heartbeat even out as he sensed the thumb of Hyuk‘s heart reassuringly against his skin. Right now, there was nothing sexual in the least, it was only sharing cuddly affection like drowsy kittens curling up against each other, enjoying the comfortable closeness, letting go as both drifted off peacefully.

 

When Zico woke up morning light was gnawing at the edges of the window blinds. He registered that his friend‘s body was nestled against him like a little spoon, hot and soft, yet solid. He took a deep breath and feeling truly rested for the first time in weeks, it was almost alarming how deep, undisturbed and long he had slept in Hyuk‘s bed. Maybe not sleeping alone was the key?

 

Maybe sleeping next to Hyuk was the key - no, he did not just think _that_ , did he? Most likely, it was not even his brain who provided this insight, it was the morning wood fitting so snugly along the crease of Dean‘s behind that he could sense through his boxers and the other‘s pajamas. _Damn it_ , either his dick or his brain supplied, there was no way telling which of them.

 

Something stirred Hyuk‘s consciousness. Something persistent, because his subconsciousness tried to ignore it as long as possible, not ready to give up on its reign over the deep sleep phase. The first glimpse at awareness was the sensation of being inside a cocoon - pressed up from behind, pulled into the warmth from the front. The second was soft caresses on his neck. The third tore a bigger opening into his slumber: a hand gliding over his chest, down his stomach, coming to rest between his legs, sending a spark of electricity that finally woke him up when it cupped his dick, finding it in an undecided early-morning state between soft and hard.

 

He was disoriented for a second, humming a questioning „hmm?“ toward the person embracing him from behind. The „hmmmmmm“ in response was a raspy purr, making the realization that it was Jiho filter through his barely awake brain plus another realization: the outline of the other‘s hard cock was pressing hotly against his ass.

 

„W-whatchadoin?“ he drawled, mind still fogged with sleep, but already alert enough to detect the lie when Zico mumbled „Dunno?“ in reply as he propped himself up on his elbow and nudged Dean to twist his neck backwards, latching his mouth to the singer‘s and slipping his hot, velvety tongue between his parted lips while his hand continued to roam his body.

 

Simply put: it just felt to freakin good to even think about right or wrong, it was nonsense to consider resisting something so good, so the younger just sighed into the kiss and allowed his brain to stay in its semi-comatose state, just focusing on the way their tongues brushed against each other - his own lazy and slow, Zico‘s tender, yet coaxing and wanting.

 

Zico maneuvered a pliant Hyuk on his back and started to peel his pajamas off, smiling at how he stretched his body in all directions while yawning, at the soft and relaxed look on his face, eyes still refusing to open. He was cute and gorgeous at the same time, even more so when the corners of his lips curled upwards in a satisfied little smile and he hummed contented when Jiho started to caress his sleep-warm skin with small kisses.

 

Dean‘s movements were still sluggish as he reached forward, stroking whatever part of his hyung he reached. But then Zico sat back to get rid of the t-shirt and boxers he had slept in and the singer was left empty handed, pouting and whining in discontent, making grabby hands at Zico, who just chuckled at the 25 years of adorableness.

 

Now skin on skin, the rapper draped his body over him, connecting their lips in another kiss, enjoying the sweet taste of his mouth that he thought he would possibly never savor again. Jiho rubbed the pads of his fingers over the shortly trimmed hair behind the other‘s temple, above his ear, before sifting his fingers through the longer, silky strands sticking out messily in all directions.

 

This was pure bliss for Hyuk: trapped between Zico‘s warm body and the soft mattress he would be glad to melt like an ice cube until there was nothing left of his being. He grinned lazily, because it was even getting better: the rapper started tracing tender, moist kisses down his naked torso, skin so sensitive and becoming more and more alive with each caress, until he reached the singer‘s half-hard dick which he engulfed in his impossibly hot mouth in one go.

 

Hyuk‘s eyes fluttered open as he bit his lips, squinting at his hyung kneeling next to him, bent at the waist, dark hair falling into his forehead as his plush lips were wrapped so beautifully around his cock which was blooming awake in no time. A moan as soft as the diffuse morning light filtering into the bedroom escaped his parted lips.

 

The next „hmmmmghhh“ was already louder, as he sensed a spit slick finger slip between his cheeks and push into his hole with intent. Zico relished those little sounds and the unmistakably unique taste of Dean on his tongue, no wonder he loved his dick as much as the homey inside of his mouth or the warm aroma of his neck when they hugged, he had always felt a special compatibility and connection ever since they met.

 

That‘s why to neither of them it felt weird when Jiho addressed his dongsaeng as _babe_ next, because the concept of adoration was the same as when he called him _bro_ : „Babe...“ coming up for a peck on the lips „... you have condoms and that slippery stuff here?“ Hyuk was still sleep-hazy, a dopey grin spreading across his lips as he replied: „Yeah? Hmmmm, sure, bottom drawer, blue box.“

 

When the rapper found the box he bit his lip just in time not to exclaim _Seriously, bro? You kinky little shit!_ , because that would probably have ruined the mood, but he felt a hot shudder run through his insides looking at the contents, ending in a tiny spark of hope that there would be a next time in this bed (and maybe a next, and a next, and a next) to put the contents of that box to good use. For now, he just took the bottle of lube and a condom out, because he couldn‘t wait to get his dick in Hyuk, his lithe body so pliable from sleep, eyes closed again, but the trace of a smile still on his lips.

 

Zico returned to business, swallowing as much of Dean‘s erection as possible, bobbing his head at increasing speed while he inserted a-one, a-two, and-a-three fingers to stretch him open, earning some of the most precious and uninhibited moans from him that were music to his ears.

 

Dean was getting lost in his own pleasure, but he also needed something to occupy his hands and mouth, so without getting up he twisted until he could nudge his head between the legs of the man kneeing next to him, running his silky tongue from his balls up his shaft before licking his lips and angling his head so he could fit the other‘s length into the hot cave of his mouth.

 

There was a little salty tingle on his taste buds when he lapped up a drop of pre cum, making him hum in appreciation just as Jiho emitted a shaky moan, pulling his mouth off momentarily. _Fuck_ , Jiho‘s mind provided, that just felt too good, his senses sharp after the restful sleep.

 

Also Hyuk felt his senses heightened, but rather than sharp like a knife, his mind was still so fuzzy and his eyes hardly open, that all he could do was _feel_ \- like through a sensory magnifying glass, he felt the emptiness when Jiho retracted, he heard the condom wrapper rip and the other ask „Spoon?“ before sensing himself being pulled flush against the other‘s front side, his lube-covered erection poking his butt.

 

The air was cool when Hyuk reached back to spread his cheeks for better access, the blunt tip of Jiho a pleasurable contrast in its warmth when it touched his entrance. A wave of felicity spread through his whole body when he sensed himself yield to the pressure, the slow slide of the length along his insides so delicious, the stretch around the girth so intoxicatingly intense, and then the sensation of being filled and feeling his hyung‘s whole body flush against him were so welcome.

 

Heaven couldn‘t feel any better than this quiet moment when they relished the intimate and cozy closeness, intensified when Zico wrapped his arms around Dean and pulled him even tighter, the contact of skin on skin so warm and encompassing. The younger felt a pleasant shudder run down his back when Zico‘s breath tingled the back of his neck and he heard his awed voice, resonating against his back where it touched the rapper‘s chest: „Shit, Hyuk-ah, you feel so _good_.“ and he turned his head to catch him in a deep, sensual kiss.

 

Jiho pulled his hips back a little, pushed forward a little and sighed into the kiss, because the singer was so mind-wreckingly tight and hot around his dick - like the rest of his sleep-warm body, also his ass seemed supple and relaxed, accepting him easily and making the slide smooth, but still so maddeningly tight as he started thrusting slow and deep.

 

Hyuk groaned low and grumbling in his chest when the elder started to move, he felt like dissolving from a slowly burning pleasure in the firm embrace, more and more with each measured thrust. As their speed picked up, he angled his hips and started pushing back to meet the movement which had both of them gasp at the intensified friction and depth.

 

Loving the singer‘s responsiveness, Zico latched his mouth against his shoulder blade to suck a hicky (he almost would have done it on his neck, but luckily remembered in time that Dean had a performance later today and didn‘t want to trigger any speculations), because the younger had quivered and moaned „oh fuck“ so gorgeously just a moment ago when he wrapped his hand around his neglected cock.

 

The most devastatingly sexy little aaaah‘s and uuuuuh‘s were spilling from Hyuk‘s lips, he was almost like an instrument that Jiho played, but it was most definitely a sign that he was getting close - Jiho, however, had a mission: this time, he didn‘t want to miss watching his beautiful face when he came.

 

„Babe, you need to show me. Show me how prettily I‘ll make you cum.“ his demanding, raspy tone in contrast with how gently he pushed the younger on his back, crawling between his legs and aligning with his puckering entrance just to push back in quickly to the hilt.

 

Dean still had his eyes screwed shut and threw his head back as he felt Zico‘s hardness fill him so perfectly again, emitting a high whine. Then he opened his eyes and was met with the other‘s intense, lust-laced stare and by god, he was stunning - but a flicker of hesitation ran over Hyuk‘s face, because to look his friend smack in the face like this (and seeing how salaciously he looked at him) was more intimate than before and infinitely more private than what you share in a normal friendship.

 

But he liked it. Liked it a little too much, maybe, as he was holding Zico‘s dark gaze while feeling his cock thrust in so deep, as he bathed in the adoration and desire he saw reflected in the other‘s eyes. He wound a hand around Zico‘s neck and pulled him in for a hungry kiss, wet and urgent.

 

Snapping his hips harder, faster, the rapper was about to loose it from how ridiculously good it felt to pound into Hyuk‘s hot heat, how lewd the sound of sweaty skin slapping against skin sounded. At the same time, it was so hard to take his eyes off how Hyuk was slowly coming undone under his thrusts, tossing his head from side to side, groaning and panting.

 

Jiho wrapped his hand around the other‘s erection and started pumping him, being rewarded with the most sublime moaned „Jiho-aaaaaah!“ that he was going to treasure in his memory forever.

 

The younger was thrashing beneath him - Hyuk felt his body flood with heat, he was close to melting into the mattress from bliss, close, oh so close - and he tripped over the edge with his mouth open in a silent scream, back arching, brows knitting, body shuddering.

 

Dazzled by the intensity and beauty of the other‘s climax, Zico was carried away with the surge of pleasure before he knew it, just a heartbeat after feeling the first spurt of hot cum on his hand, the tight squeeze around his pulsing cock and the desperate embrace Dean caught him in, he sensed his own high wash over him violently, making him tremble and groan as he released everything he had to give into the hotness.

 

Distantly, he noticed Hyuk let out a sob as he buried his head in Jiho‘s neck, wrapping his arms and legs so tight around him as if he would drown otherwise while he gradually let his hips come to a standstill, buried deep inside the singer.

 

They stayed close like this for a long time, lost in the afterglow of sex, catching their breath, before the singer slowly loosened his grip around the body above him to bring enough space between them to kiss Zico languidly and then look at him with unfocussed eyes, trying to smooth the hair falling into the elder‘s forehead messily.

 

„Morning.“ the rapper grumbled, a smile spreading across his plush lips. The smile was reflected on Dean‘s face, who just breathed his characteristic little _whoa_ that Jiho had heard so often as a sign of astonishment and appreciation when the younger witnessed something great, the reaction unguarded and childlike - in short: adorable.

 

Jiho chuckled: „Man, you‘re just too cute.“ and kissed him with a loud smack of his lips before pulling out, making his dongsaeng pout as he left the bed to get rid of the condom and get tissues to carefully wipe the cum off the younger‘s stomach.

 

Hyuk pulled Jiho back into bed, latching onto him like a koala: „Come back here. Let‘s go back to sleep. You got a massive sleep deficit and I have another two hours before I have to go to Gimpo.“ „Oooooooor...“ Zico drawled while snuggling into the embrace „... we use the time more productively and go to the studio, it‘s closer for you to get to the airport anyway.“

 

„Dude, seriously now? You‘re such a turn-off, being a workaholic is not sexy at all.“ Hyuk raised an eyebrow mockingly at his hyung, poking him in the ribs and making him squirm and giggle and - finally - surrender: „OK, OK. You win. You and your bed are just too comfortable. Thanks to you I really had a good sleep.“ „Good boy...“ the younger purred into the soft and warm crook of his neck before sing-songing „...and _we make, make pancakes_ for breakfast.“

 

Jiho snorted with laughter: „Again?“ „Well, no, actually this time I meant it in a literal way, I make killer pancakes. Also, I have the gig tonite, so not being able to walk after another round of figurative _pancakes_ would be counter productive.“

 

„That reminds me of something:“ the rapper cut in, snickering with a mischievous glint in the eye: „that sex box in your drawer though...“ but he was interrupted by Dean: „Oh, right. You saw that...“ he trailed off, just looking his friend ( _friend? was that still the right label,_ he wondered) with a little smile, because there wasn‘t really any room for embarrassment between them.

 

Lying close, limbs intertwined, they just locked eyes and grinned at each other with euphoria still pulsing through their veins, because there wasn‘t really any need for words between them. And right now, there also wasn‘t any need for putting a nametag on feelings or relationships, it was enough to just feel at home in the other‘s arms.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A word on “pancakes”: I‘m not a native English speaker, so I was shocked when I goggled “double meanings of pancakes“ and there were at least half a dozen dirty ones from female breasts pressed against glass to face-sitting. I guess the most usual is just general sexy times, but it still leaves me with the question: Dean, what the hell are you singing about when you sing about making pancakes all the time?!?!?!


End file.
